The Old Master's Story
by Blackchaosdragon
Summary: The mysterious master tells the events of his life
1. A Conversation with 18

I don't own DBZ, and no copyright infringement is intended with this story. Everyone who reads fan fiction should no all of this. This is the first chapter of my first story. I don't know that much about Master Roshi, so please excuse any incorrect info. This is fan fiction after all.  
  
"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Eighteen whirled around to face the questioner, eyes blazing at being torn from her thoughts. "Told him what?" The invincible old master chuckled. "Told him what's been bothering you these past few weeks." Eighteen returned her eyes to the beautiful ocean she was observing before the old man began questioning her. "There's nothing I haven't told him. Krillian's my husband. I tell him everything." Master Roshi considered this statement, and then continued with his questioning. "But there is something you haven't told him. Isn't there, Eighteen? Something that is troubling you to no end. Something that you afraid of and excited about at the same time. Something your not sure how Krillian will react to." Eighteen whipped around to face Roshi, opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again. She turned away and barely whispered, "You know don't you, old man?" Master Roshi sat gently down beside the woman as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes, Eighteen. I know." Eighteen looked at the old man and saw a gentle smile on his weathered face. "How?" Roshi chuckled once again. "Eighteen, I've lived for over 900 years. I've seen more than a few apprehensive women not want to share some knowledge with their husbands. But in this particular case I sensed the ki first." Eighteen looked almost scared, "Has Krillian." "No, not yet anyway. He ki sensing ability is half as finely tuned as mine is. That boy never did pay attention to the small ki surrounding him, always focusing only on the strongest ki's around. That comes from spending half your life around Sayians. Sometimes I swear he's half-Sayian himself." Eighteen looked at Roshi seriously for a full minute before continuing. "You could sense that I was." "Pregnant? Oh yes, Eighteen. I might have felt the child's ki right after you started feeling the child yourself. Everything, no matter how small produces ki. It just harder for some people to sense it when it is very small." "So you don't think Krillian has noticed yet?" "No, but he will soon, Eighteen. That's what I came to talk to you about. You need to tell him fairly soon. There's maybe a week or two left before he'll notice the ki signature coming from inside of you." Eighteen looked down at her feet. "I want to.but I'm..I'm scarred." The old master placed a gentle and reassuring hand on Eighteen's shoulder. "That's only natural my dear. But when he is informed, great joy will flow into both of you. Trust on old man on this one." "How do you know Krillian will be happy with this?" "How could he not?" Eighteen pondered this for a few moments, then turned to the old master. "You say he'll be happy, when I tell him, but how do you know this Roshi?" The old master looked out over the ocean, and stared for a few minutes. Eighteen observed a very sad look on his face. It looked like he was struggling to place his thoughts into words. After a few minutes, Eighteen nudged him. "Roshi?" The old man turned back to her, but his friendly smile was replaced with a small, sad smile. "I'm sorry, Eighteen. I was just lost is some old memories from a long time past. It's these memories that provide me with my reasons to say Krillian will be happy. I remember how happy I was when my wife told me that I was going to be a father."  
  
End Chapter 1 Tell Me What You Think! And Thanks for Reading! 


	2. Questions and Answers

I still don't own DBZ, or any of its characters. I sure would like to though.  
  
Chapter 2: Questions and Answers  
  
Eighteen stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Your.. your wife?" Eighteen stammered out.  
  
Roshi could help but laugh at the shocked expression on the usually stoic face of the android. "Yes, Eighteen. My wife."  
  
"When were you ever married?" This revelation needs to be explored to no end, thought Eighteen.  
  
"A long, long, time ago."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
Roshi stroked his beard as he thought about the answer to that question. "Well. about 885 years ago, I guess. I was about 25 when we got married."  
  
"Tell me about her." Eighteen probed deeper.  
  
Roshi looked at the android, the sad expression crossing his face once again. "I don't really like talking about it, Eighteen."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It drudges up pain, Eighteen, a lot of pain. Pain and loneliness."  
  
"You told me talking about your past helps. It helped me when I was falling in love with Krillian and was scarred to get close to him. You sat me down and told me that the only way I could stop the past from hurting our relationship was to talk about it. You were right." Eighteen told him.  
  
"Perhaps your right. The thing is I've never talked to anyone about her..them..really."  
  
"Them? You mean.."  
  
Roshi turned to the sea. "My wife and daughter. Oh, how beautiful they both were." He continued to stare out at the sea. Never making direct eye contact with the android, least the tormenting emotions rampaging in his soul be identified.  
  
Eighteen looked up at the skyline. A small speck was on the horizon. Krillian was approaching with the groceries he had set out for an hour ago. He would be on the island in a few minutes. Eighteen stood and looked down at the old master.  
  
"I want to know all about them. He.." Eighteen pointed to the direction Krillian was coming, "will want to know all about them. We have a right to know about the other members of our..family." She smiled down at him. "You think that I'm family?" Roshi looked back up to Eighteen.  
  
"You've been like a father to him for most of his life. He views you like a father and you view him like a son, so I guess that makes you my father in law. So yes, your part of the family."  
  
Roshi smiled at her. "Thank you." He stood up as well, stopping to pick up his cane beside him. "And your right. I'll tell you and Krillian all about my wife and daughter in the morning. But first you tell my boy about my grandchild, eh?"  
  
Eighteen let a small smile cross he face. "It's a deal."  
  
Tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading! 


	3. Gifts

Sorry this took so long to get out. I had to rewrite this entire chapter. My stupid computer lost the original.  
  
I don't own DBZ, and the odds are that you don't either.  
  
Master Roshi awoke to the sounds of the waves splashing against the shore, and to the presence of a huge ki signature.  
  
Krillian, he thought.  
  
He rose from the couch he had fallen asleep on the night before, and went out to see what his student was up to.  
  
As he walked out on the beach he saw Turtle looking up at something in the sky, moving his head slowly as if following something moving above him.  
  
Roshi looked up as well, just in time to see a Krillian zoom over his head, Eighteen held in his arms.  
  
"YAHHOOO!" Krillian yelled as he blasted straight up into the sky, did a few loops and barrel rolls, and then came to a stop on the ground, setting the amused looking Eighteen down.  
  
"Master, you'll never believe it!" Krillian said with a smile. The smile was so big you would have thought he had just beaten Cell and Freeza at the same time!  
  
Roshi looked over his student before replying. The younger man was in his pajama pants, hair all askew, and stubble on his face. It was obvious he had been awaked just recently, but you couldn't tell that from the amount of energy he was displaying.  
  
"What is it? You practically jumping out of your skin!" Roshi asked, sending a quick glance over to Eighteen, who just nodded and still had a small smile on her face.  
  
Krillian looked over to his wife and took her hand in his. "My beautiful wife and I are going to have a baby!" If it was possible he smiled even bigger.  
  
"A baby? Oh, boy! I'll go dig you a nest Eighteen." Turtle offered a smile on his ancient face.  
  
The group laughed, and Eighteen smiled down at Turtle. "That's sweet of you, but I don't think will be needing a nest."  
  
Roshi turned to the happy couple. "This is a momentous occasion, and congratulations are in order. In fact, let go inside. There is something that I would like you two to have."  
  
The group left to head into the house, all except the turtle. "What else are you going to keep a baby in if you don't have a nest?" Turtle wandered to himself.  
  
..  
  
Master Roshi walked down the stairs with an ornately carved wooden box in his hands. Moving into the living room he saw that Krillian and Eighteen had seated themselves on the couch, and had brought out some drinks and snacks for the three of them. Roshi noticed that they were still holding hands, wondering if they ever had let go.  
  
Roshi walked over to the table and sat the box down, placing it in front of the couple.  
  
"Master, it's beautiful." Krillian stared at the beautiful carved designs of dragons covering the well polished, hand carved treasure.  
  
"Krillian, it's just the box. The real gift is inside." Roshi smiled.  
  
Krillian put his hand behind his head, laughing. "Oh yeah, I knew that." He looked over at his wife who was also admiring the box. "Why don't you open it, Eighteen?"  
  
Eighteen nodded her head, reached down and open the box. " Oh my goodness!" she said as reached in and brought out a magnificent diamond and sapphire necklace.  
  
The necklace sparkled in the sunlight, as Eighteen admired the jewels hanging from it.  
  
"There is something in the box for you too, Krillian. And also something for the both of you." Roshi watched as Krillian reached into the box and pulled out a gold medallion and a handful of folded papers.  
  
Krillian inspected the medallion, and noticed a symbol he had worn for most of his life.  
  
"Let me see it, Krillian." Eighteen peered at the medallion, and the symbol prominently displayed on its face, surrounded by smaller Chinese characters. Then she looked down at Krillian's fighting gi, specifically at the patch on the front.  
  
"It's your symbol, Master." Krillian turned to his teacher.  
  
"It is indeed. Aren't you going to look at the rest of the gifts?" Roshi pointed to the last gift.  
  
Krillian and Eighteen both looked at the folder papers, seeming out of place in this box of spectacular trinkets. Krillian open the papers up and gasped when he read some of what was on them. Eighteen turned to Roshi, and shook her head.  
  
"We can't accept these things, they are too much." She took her necklace and the papers and held them out to the old master. Roshi stood from his seat and walked over to Eighteen. He then took her hands and closed them over the gifts.  
  
Roshi smiled at the pair, "Those things are yours now. I will not take them back."  
  
Krillian stood up, "Master.we can't take your home, these islands. They belong to you."  
  
Roshi addressed his student, "They are your home as well, and they have been for years. I just want them to go to the right hands when my time comes."  
  
Eighteen looked from the master to the student, and pulled her husband down beside her. She then whispered in his ear.  
  
Krillian listened to his wife intently, then nodded. He then returned his gaze to Master Roshi. "We have to decided to accept these gifts on one condition."  
  
Roshi returned to his seat, "And what is that?"  
  
Eighteen answered him, "That you will remain here with us until that time comes. You will stay here and help us raise our child."  
  
Roshi smiled, "How could I deny you this condition. If I am welcome and wanted, I will remain here."  
  
Krillian rose and hugged his mentor, his friend, his father. "I couldn't imagine the world without you, Master."  
  
Roshi returned the hug of his student, his friend, his son. "And I couldn't without any of you either."  
  
Eighteen smiled at this touching father-son moment. Enjoying see her family happy. Family. That word struck her thoughts back to the previous day, when she was discussing the old master's family. She then looked down at the beautiful necklace he had given her. "Roshi were did all of these things come from?"  
  
"They are a part of a long story, Eighteen. About my family."  
  
Krillian blinked, "Your family?"  
  
Roshi settled back into his chair, looking at the eyes of the two before him. Eighteen looked happy that she was now going to get the answers to her questions. Krillian just looked confused.  
  
"Would you like to hear about them?"  
  
End Chp. 3  
  
I am leaving it up to you the reading audience to determine if you want to hear the end. I need only one review to make me believe people want another chapter, because I want to finish it, but I would like to know people read it. So if you're interested in the rest of the story, let me know. Thanks for reading! 


	4. The Story Unfolds

To anyone that has been waiting for an update of this story I owe you an apology. I kind of set this one aside to work on other projects, and it just gathered dust. I'm finally getting time and the focus to work on this story properly, and hopefully not just adding a chapter to keep the story alive.  
  
I don't own DBZ, but you know that right?  
  
Just to clarify things before we begin, this chapter is a narration by Master Roshi about his past.  
  
I first met the woman who would become my wife when I was about 24 years old. I had just been released from my tutelage in the martial arts by my master, and was going out in the world to gain some practical experience and refine my fighting skills. It was during this time that I also began to develop the Kamehemeha Wave, but it was just in it's beginning stages and actually quite dangerous for me to use.  
  
I was traveling along a country road, just looking for something to do when I met her. She was running out of the nearby woods, obviously being chased by something or other. She saw that I was watching her from the road and ran behind me. She stood as close as she could to me trembling and begging me to help her.  
  
"Please, protect me!" the frightened girl pleaded, tears in her bright blue eyes, griping me by the back of my shirt and holding me in front on her.  
  
I turned my head to speak to her, "Whoa! Protect you from what? What's chasing you?"  
  
Before a reply came, fifteen scruffy looking men came stomping out of the forest. They were bandits, I could tell. They slowly started moving towards us, surrounding us on all sides.  
  
From the look of things, this girl had just brought me the excitement that I had been looking for. I hadn't fought anyone in a couple of days, so I was quite pleased that one hell of a fight was coming my way. I placed my hands on my sides and smiled broadly as they approached us. "Can I help you guys with something?"  
  
A big guy stopped in front of us, a few feet down the road. "Sure, you can give us all your money and the girl, then get the hell out of here," He returned my broad smile with his own, several teeth missing.  
  
I looked the big man right in the eye, and replied with amusement in my voice. "And what happens if I don't hand over the money and the girl?"  
  
The big man popped the knuckles on one hand, then the other. "Well, I guess me and the boys here will just have to persuade you to do so!" He laughed.  
  
I put my hand up to my beardless face, and stroked my chin in thought. "Hm, how about this? We'll make a wager. If anyone of you fine gentleman can defeat me, you get all the money I have and the girl. If I do happen to beat you, then I take everything that you guys have, and the young lady takes her leave with anything you might have taken from her. So what do you think of that deal?"  
  
The big man laughed again, and was joined by the rest of his associates. " You mean to fight all of us?"  
  
"Sure," I started to pop my own knuckles, one by one. "I'll fight you all individually or as a group, it's all the same to me. All you have to say is that you except the wager."  
  
The big man stared down at me, and snorted. " What the hell, we except the wager. We're still going to get everything that we want, aren't we boys?" A chorus of 'yeahs' came for the group.  
  
A smile crept onto my face, "Good, just one minute and we'll begin." I slowly started moving off of the road, making sure the girl was behind me and away from all the men surrounding us.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Your going to get us both killed!" The girl hissed as we moved a little away from the gathered group. She was whipping her head around to watch all the men that were anywhere near us. Her long ebony hair moved like silk with every turn of her head.  
  
"Relax, everything's taken care of. Did they take anything from you?" I motioned for her to stand on a spot away from everyone.  
  
"Yeah, they took a jade necklace that belonged to my mother. That and my apples I gathered from the woods." She took her place.  
  
"You'll have them back in a few minutes, just enjoy the show." I threw a wink at the attractive girl, smiling as she blushed lightly. I love when I have that affect on women.  
  
I walked back into the middle of the group, and the big man addressed me again. "I don't think that we have been properly introduced. I'm Big Shenji and this is my gang, Shenji's Slicers."  
  
I gave them a small bow, "A pleasure to meet you all." The sarcasm was dripping off of my words. "My name is Roshi, and I think you going to remember it for the rest of your lives."  
  
Big Shenji returned the bow, " I always remember the name of the men I kill."  
  
One of the gathered men shuffled over to Big Shenji. "Boss, I've heard of this guy. He single handily took out three gangs over in Basil town!" The man looked nervously over at me.  
  
"Guilty as charged." I smiled at the man.  
  
Several of the men started to look nervous, this would make this fight all the more easier.  
  
"You cowards! It's just one punk against fifteen of us! Besides," Big Shenji leered over at the girl. "He's keeping me from my date!"  
  
I cleared my throat. "Anytime you ladies are ready." That got the gang ready to fight. They all charged at once. I readied myself.  
  
All fifteen of them lasted about three minutes.  
  
Chuckling to my self, I was going around gathering up all of the articles that these currently unconscious bandit's had stolen, when I noticed that the girl had joined me on the road. She moved over to Big Shenji and start going through his pockets on her hands and knees. "Where is it?" I heard her say.  
  
I moved over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. I held out the necklace. " I do believe this is what you have been looking for?" She took it out of my hands and placed it back around her neck. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." She quietly said, looking like an immense wait had been lifted from her shoulders. "I don't know what I would do if I lost this, or if they had ."  
  
"Don't worry about it. But we should get moving before they come around." I interrupted her and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Right, let's go to my house. Grandfather and Grandmother will want to thank you for saving me." She took my hand arm and started to pull me down the road towards her home.  
  
"It's no big deal. You don't have to do this." I put my hand behind my head and scratched my raven hair.  
  
"I insist that you have a home cooked meal as your reward. I won't hear another word about it." She gave me another smile.  
  
"All right, but I would like to know the name of the lovely lady I'll be dining with." I put forth my most dashing smile.  
  
She blushed lightly. "Sakura."  
  
In the next chapter will meet the family and see what develops between these two. (Although I guess you know they do get together in the end, but how is important!) As I was writing this, some things that I have always thought was further reinforced in my mind. Master Roshi is a bad ass. I'll bet he was smooth with the ladies as a young guy I also think Roshi was like Krillian when he was younger personality wise, shy and a little goofy, but still funny, cocky, brave and helpful. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! 


End file.
